daughter of posiden
by Annabeth chase percy's girl
Summary: Being a daughter of posiden sucks. you would think it's great but it sucks. When Luke comes and she finds love and all that hard stuff. Stupid life and love.
1. I get a sword to my neck

I ran.

I couldn't keep going.

Big dog things were after me trying to kill me.

I've been running for weeks now.

I stopped by a fountain and dipped my hand in the clear water.

Water just calmed me down somehow.

I was probably in central park or somewhere.

Something jumped on my back.

"Get off of me"

I turned around and grabbed my neclace it turned ito a dagger.

I kicked whatever was behind me.

I saw a boy who held my scrunchie with one hand. My black hair was down .

"Give it to me" I growled.

"Why is it that important?"he said putting it where I would have to jump for it

I lunged my ADHD had gotten the best of me .

He jumped and put a sword to my neck.

"PERCY"

A girl with blonde hair and startling gray eyes stepped in place behind the boy.

"What are you doing I mean come on percy?"

"I'm just playing around."

"Haha let her go"

When he let go, I jumped on his back with the dagger at his neck.

"Is your life that important ?"

"Actually it is"

"The problem is it's not to me"

"hey"the girl said

"yes"

"Who are you ?"

"My names Sea"

"Well Sea can you please get off of my boyfreind he is a seaweedbrain"

"okay"

I slid off his back.

"okay are you hungry"

"Yeah" I said sheepishly.

Then the dog thing found me.

"Come on" I screamed.

"What ?" the boy said.

"That thing's been chasing me for weeks Every time I kill it it comes back days later."


	2. I know I like 2 boys

They started talking while I was working my butt off trying to kill the dog . I think percy got the idea I needed a little help because he swung his swork at the dog thing and it dissapered replaced by what I call monster dust.

"Come with us"

"Yeah becuase I come with total strangers who put swords to my neck than rather continue on with my great life running."

"Come on"

"Yeah right ever hear the phrase stranger danger"

Geuss what they were so kind I got a piggy back ride from the nice boy who put a sword to my neck

(note the sarcasam)

When we finally got to whereever they dragged me to I got dumped on the ground.

"thanks"

"NO problem"

I glared at him. I saw some guy in a wheel chair.

"Hello" he said

"Hi"

"I see you've met annabeth and percy"

"Yeah it was great to see a guy who tried to kill me"

Then he gasped.

"What"

some girl pointed to my head

"What"

I looked up to see the fading image of a trident

"What's going on ?"

percy came up and shot a grin at me.

"Hey sis"

"you've got to be kidding me I can't be his sister"

"Actually you are"

"who said that"

"I did"

the speaker was a boy who had blonde hair and was about 4 foot 6 me being only 4 foot 3felt short around this very handsome boy.

'Umm hi " I said nervouly.

"So your new"

"yeah"

"Here I'll give you a tour since percy here won't be any help"

During the tour he sowed me pretty awsome things.I learned his name was told me that the greek gods were real and I was a daughter of posiden and yes sister to said percy wasn't that out he was a son of apollo.

After the tour I we headed toward dinner. We walked back to camp talking hand in hand. When we walked into the pavilon the whole camp silenced.

I grabbed some food and dumped some into a fire like micheal told

When I got to the table percy gave me a goofy grin.

"Looks like you made a new freind "

"Yeah"

"So how do you like camp"

"It's great."

"We're playing capture the flag tonght."

My ears perked up

"Really "

"Yeah"

"I love capture the flag but when I play with regular people I get introuble for slamming them into things or huting them so sometimes it does suck"

"Well here you don't you get praised for it"

This camp gets better and better"

Then a boy who looked goth walked in and gave me a huge grin.


	3. I would not like the gay brother thing

I don't kno who he was but he was super cute like incredibly handsome.

Amazingly I could still speak in sentences.

"Wow" I said out loud.

Percy lgooked at me

"Ohhhhh. My little sister has 2 crushes."

"Shut up"

"So is it Will or Nico cause I know nico well but Will well I bet I could hook you up."

"You sound like a child of aphrodite when you say that"

"Hey I'm not the one who likes 2 boys at the some time "

"Good cause I can't stand the idea of having a gay brother"

"Hey"


	4. Something in the bush

Nico come over.

"Percy "

"Nico"

"Your not going to introduce me to tis fine young lady"

"He winked and I blushed uncontrolably"

"This is my sister Sea she's your age"

Percy glared at nico.I think percy went into protective mode.I've only known him for a few ours and turned out to be his sister. Does he have to be so protective ? Nico noticed my uneasinessssss.

"Would you like to go for a walk milady"

"I'd love to " I said as percy said " I don't think so"

I glared at him and got up.

I' going.

I rabbed nico's hand and pulled him into the woods.

"Okay now that we're out of 's sight what's your titile I guess"

"I'm nico di angelo son of hades son of the big three freind of percy jackson"

"Okay pants I am Sea daughter of posiden sister of percy jacson "

"Who's being fancy now"

We talked a lot till I heard a rustle in a bush nearby.

"Shhhhhh" nico said " did you hear that"

Yeah and out jumped ...

**Hahahahahahacliffie reveiw plz**


	5. I have a stalker brother

Percy

I know talk about a stalker brother. Even if I just met him.

"percy what are you doing here" I face was bright red.

"Taking care of my sister"

"Leave" I growled

I got mad I summoned water from the ground and put a collar arond my dear brother.

"NIco care for a walk back to camp"

"Why don't we shadow travel"

Before I could answer he shadow traveled us into camp.I saw a pole and grinned.

I put percy on the top of the pole.

"Now percy listen"

No

I screamed. A bunch of demigods came and saw pecy on a started laughing. ONe girl laughed the harest.

"Who did this" she laughed.

"I did

"Thanks my names clarisse"

"daughter of ..."

"Ares"

"Hey prissy" she yelled at percy

Percy looked and turned bright red.

"you invited clarisse to laugh at me"

"Yep so are you going to spy on us again "

"no"

I let him down and everyone was still laughing.

"Man your sister did that that's just sad"


	6. A singing competitoin really ?

Percy turned bright red. They kept laughing. We heard banging on the big of us ran in a hurry to see what happened. Apparently it was a false alarm,because Chiron saw us and waved us over.

"Demigods,Apollo stated that we would llike a singing competitoin and yes at least 1 person from each cabin exluding the apollo cabin"

When he said that there were a lot of grumbling .I myself was part of

" A singing competitoin I'd rather go to a talent show"

Will came up to me and slid his arm around my shoulders. I enjoyed the weight of his arms on my shoulder. His warmth spread to my body. It felt nice.

"hey it's not going to be so bad"

"Maybe"

"Hey is your stalker brother here"

I laughed.

"nah"


	7. Will is an awsome singer

**Okay so I really want to get to when Will sings to her so**

Will walked to the stage he cleared his throat and it was amaxing. It was melidous. He sung about a girl. He was staring straight at me. I didn't know what that meant. The Aphrodite kids cleared a path for me when he walked down from the stage.

I heard Travis.

"Looks like Sea chose the light over the dark one"

He kept singing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the stage. I looked into his were the color of the sun for a second. He pulled me into his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder. I looked up into his eyes. His lips move .I can't hear him. I can't hear anything. I'm lost into his eyes.

"STOP!"

I hear someone scream. I tear my eyes away from him. Will looks at the speaker. The speaker surprisingly it's not Percy.

It's ... Nico ?


	8. Nico will fight for me ?

Will stares. Never mind he's glaring at Nico with such hatred my own knees almost buckled. Is it my fault ? I'm guessing so cause when Nico spoke it was a living nightmare.

"Will I loved her from first sight and you know I'm willing to fight a war for her"

I blushed and the Aphrodite kids sighed as if they wished they were me. I know what losers. Who wants to be me ? I'm between 2 guys who kinda would kill each other for me. What do I do.

"I met her first"

Then Nico lunged


	9. someone trys to kill me sort of

Will was taken Nico landed on Will, Apollo and Hades decided to show up with Aphrodite. Will stopped struggled against Nico's grip. Nico slid off Will's back and dusted is hands off on his jeans.

"Nico what are you doing to my son" Apollo questioned.

"What are you doing to the son of the pipsqueak ? "

"Wait what"

"I said What are you doing to the son of the pipsqueak? "

When Hades said he was given dirty looks by Apollos son's and daughter. Hades and Apollo started fighting. Nico was snickering. Will gave Nico a shove which led to a fight between the two boys. Nobody tried to stop them. I looked around for Percy. I didn't see him. It's hard to admit it but he was the only one who could stop them. If Chiron tried he would give up even if he was like a thousand years. I wanted to scream but someone's arm went around my mouth. Who? The person who held me cleared his throat . All the boys stopped. I heard gasps go around the room. Who is it ?

I tried to kick whoever held me. The arm went around my neck in an instant. it of the corner of my eye, I see Percy.

"Percy" I squeak "help"

Will and Nico was ready to kill whoever held me. Will mouthed the name. I paled it was ...


	10. Luke does something terrible again

Luke?

His grip loosened as if he knew I was too shocked to do anything. I saw Annabeth. Her face was full pain. It looked like as if she just lost her brother. Percy's face was twisted with anger. I can't believe Luke had shown up.

_flashback_

_I ran. Something jumped into my had sandy blond hair. He had a scar running down his cheek. _

_"you need help"_

_"UMMMMM...yeah"_

_He lead me to a building. It was a gray building. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in close.I stared into his eyes. Our bodies melted into one._

_"I kinda like you"_

_"I like you too."_

_We spent 2 weeks together. I had grown to love this guy. I walked down a hall to our secret balcony. I moved aside the curtain. I could almost hear my heart shatter. There was my boyfriend kissing a red head._

_"LUKE"_

_He looked eyes widened. _

_"Sea I can explain... "_

_"really why don't you explain to me why your kissing her"_

_I felt hot tears threatening to spill._

_"Why"_

_I ran. _

"Luke"

Everyone seemed to be surprised. I heard Percy whisper"Who told her" So that's why no one try to protect you. When you actually need them where are they?

"Sea where have you been"

"Leave me alone"

"Sea don't tell me you didn't know about the little fight going on"

Wait there's a fight going between them

"What"

"Oh big brother didn't tell you"

He slammed my body into a pole and put his body to mine.I tried to pull away but he was too strong.I was never able to beat him anyway.

"Oh Percy you didn't tell your sister"

"Leave her alone Luke"

"Leave camp Luke your not welcome here" Annabeth said bravely.

"Annie I don't love you so stop trying I have new loves"

"Well you said loves which means more than one ,you cheater"

"Oh so you don't I see you have Will and Nico at the same time so who's the cheater now"

"It's not my fault."

I saw Nico try to summon skeleton warriors. Percy had a lot of trouble summoning water from the saw and turned around.

"A little trouble there cousins"

"What did you do Luke"


	11. kidnapped somehow

Luke didn't answer. I despise it when he decides to ignore me.

"what did you do"

"I just made sure it'd be safe so I could visit my sweet heart"

Will and Nico looked at each other.

"She's not yours she's mine they both said."

The two boys started arguing. Luke's fingers brushed my neck. I tried to get them off,but when I did they would go and do the same. He grabbed my everything turned frozen. Will and nico stood not moving. Everyone's eyes flickered. Nobody could move a muscle.

"Luke what did you do"

He smiled that smiled that told me something. He snapped his could move but at least they could talk.

"I'm taking her with me"

"No,leave me alone" I screamed, "I don't want to go back ever"

"Too bad"

He snapped. Everyone tried to race toward me.I tried to run he grabbed my wrist and the darkness enveloped me. I couldn't fell anything but I could fell everything you know. A chill ran through and it felt like my body turned to liquid then it solidified. I heard that evil laughter from before. The same cold one that had haunted my dreams. The lights turned on revealing the one person I despise.

Luke


	12. Is life not worth fighting for ?

"Luke let me go "

"No Sea you are staying with me"

I tried to run . I ran about a few steps before my body went legs weren't moving. I couldn't move anything but my eyes and mouth. Luke walked toward me. If I could move I know for a fact that my knees would have buckled.

" Sea, I know your scared " he said in his honey sweet voice.

Somehow I wanted to say I was. He walked behind me and circled around me. It would've been the scariest thing if he had touched me but Luke didn't. He slashed the sword in an ark and We disappeared. I was in camp. For a sing along it was really dreary. Nobody was smiling. The Apollo kids sung half halfheartedly. Luke cleared his throat. It was a flash of weapons visible. He pulled me in front of him. I tried to smile at least reassure them. There was nothing reassuring about that moment. Percy stepped forward. I couldn't help but gasp. His clothes were tattered and his body was covered with scars and bruised. I got mad. I managed to gain control of my body. I gave him a good kick him in the stomach. He yelped. I jumped out of the flames. I was aware of the surrounding water around me.

"LUKE LEAVE US ALONE!"

His eyes said something. In his eyes I saw an army of monsters.

"It's a diversion "

Quickly surrounded the demigods were close together. As strong as we weer there was no hope in winning. We would be lost.

Luke smiled like he enjoyed us being cornered and scared. I tried to fight a demigod. It was no use he pinned me down. The fighting around us was no longer heard in my ears. His foot was on my wrist.I tried to get up but he was too strong. Under his helmet I could see fury. Around us the demigods were bound with ropes and lead away. He placed tight ropes around my arms.

Around me were other demigods stared. I cut my ropes with a nearby knife. I ran. I needed to get the hell out of there.


	13. danger and other girls

Time flies

I run. brushing past the only world that I actually liked. The one that didn't involve any running in it. it hurt. I found a family. A really dumb piece of family. But it's still family. I'm losing my breath. I stoop over and put my hands on my knees. I wish i could have water. I need water. There was an ocean to my west. I have no idea where I am right now. I want to head there now. If I do that then who will save the others. I have to go back. I will. Right now. I take a step toward it. I take the step back. I take a deep breath. A missile coated with celestial headed straight toward me.

I ran. When it landed on me it didn't kill me. It sprang a net around me. It was made of celestial. The net sprang into a cage. I turned to air literally. I was transported back to CHB. I think. I saw lots of girls looking at me. I gasped around me I had a pretty belt. It was filled with stones that were red. There was a flower in my hair. There was a hilt of a sword in the ground.

"Get it out" a girl said.

She had straight brown hair it was laid down. Her eyes were a black color. She had a sword tied around her belt that was filled with stones too. I grabbed the hilt of the sword and yanked it out. It didn't get out. I yanked it again. It slid out. It was silver with stones . A girl with brown hair grabbed my hand and we flew up. Wow?

Okay then.


	14. New boy?

So I was flying. Talk about defying gravity. I was swopping up and down. i t felt amazing. I am completely free. Not the first time now.I flew up.I saw the girl another one.I don't know.

"Your name's sea"

"umm how do you know my name"

"I just do my name's luna"

"Are you the daughter of something"

She was plain to see that she did not like that questoin.

"My mom's Artemis"

"Oh my god"

"That doesn't mean I like her you know"

"Don't worry"

We flew around the trees. I still hadn't figured out how we could fly first. It was really cool so I didn't want to question it. Luna liked the moon. Her favorite color was silver. THe biggest difference was that her mom thought that men were just a stupid idea while she thought men should be slaves. I watched her movement on how she controlled the gift of flight. When I got the hang of it,It was so much easier.

I looked at the sky and water. Both seemed once I could tell that there was no danger. As we landed I saw a gruop of girls coming in throuh an entrance. They sorrounded something that lots of girls wanted to see. I looked up. For once I noticed what seemed like really big bird cages sturdy enought to put a human in. I shrugged it off. The girls seperated. In the middle of them were boys. Boys from camp half blood.


	15. What do i do

I look at them. They stare back at me too. I regonize some of them. I decide I shouldn''t say anything,untilI saw Will and nico tied up.

"Why are they here" someone asked.

I was wondering the same were they here. Luna hadn't told me about capturing guys to be slaves or whatever she they going to be slaves. Luna had hinted it when she said boys should be is the leader right. She sounded like a went up to them.

"you boys are stupid"

They protested but stopped when some others put some very sharp weapons at their necks.I saw Will and nico. I wanted to hug them but I was scared too that they would hurt me.

What should i do?

**hey can someone help me out with the next part please**


End file.
